everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
A Brush With Destiny
A Brush With Destiny is a tile-matching puzzle video game themed to Cedar Wood, which was released on the ''Ever After High'' website on August 27, 2014. The game comprises 21 levels, of which three for each portrait, which are unlocked in order. 50 gold charms are rewarded for starting the game, while each time a level is played at least 10 gold charms are rewarded. __TOC__ Gameplay In the role of Cedar Wood, the player is to create seven portraits of her classmates, who in order are: Raven Queen, Apple White, Madeline Hatter, Briar Beauty, Lizzie Hearts, Holly O'Hair and Poppy O'Hair. Each painting takes up three of the twenty-one levels, which become more complex further down the road. During the game, paint splotches move down from atop the screen and the player is required to remove them before the mass reaches the bottom of the screen, which is 11 paint splotches down. To do so, the paint splotches have to be connected in chains of at least three of matching color with paint splotches given to the player, after which the chain will disappear and any paint splotches of another color hanging from it will fall down out of the screen. The amount of variation in paint splotches increases with the levels, starting with two colors in level 1 and slowly working up to six colors starting level 12. Specifically, each increase occurs per portrait and starts with an equal number of colors in the mass as in the gauges, then increases the mass's colors by one, and then increases gauges' colors by one. The next portrait's first level matches the color amount of the previous portrait's third level. Ensuring the paint mass does not reach the bottom of the screen only prevents a game-over. In order to win a level, the player has to fill up the paint gauges on the left side of the screen. Paint splotches lined up by the player will go to the paint gauges, which need to be filled with twenty points worth of splotched paint each, while those who fall down are not counted. Each chain is by default worth twice the number of its paint splotches, so a line is always worth at least six points. Gauges can only be filled with paint of the respective color. The gameplay is diversified by the gradual addition of special paint splotches, which are marked with a symbol in white. Multipliers are added during the first portrait. If there's a multiplier in the chain, the amount of points earned for it is multiplied by the number displayed on the multiplier. If there's multiple multipliers in a chain, their product is the multiplication factor. Targets start appearing in the second portrait's levels. Creating a chain that includes them results in a temporarily visible trajectory line to make aiming easier. Getting more than one in a chain does not increase the time the line is visible, and if a second chain including a target is made while the first chain's effect is still active, the second chain has no effect. The third portrait introduces wildcard, which are paint splotches which color is determined only when they have hit the mass. Their color is determined so that the wildcard is of most immediate benefit to the spot it hits. The fourth portrait comes with the brake splotch, which prevents the mass from going down for a limited time. It functions like the target splotch does. The fifth of the portraits introduces bombs, which remove a surrounding section with a range of two paint splotches regardless of color. The removed paint splotches count for the gauges and are worth two points each per gauge. Other special splotches are activated if they are within the bomb splotch's range, with multipliers multiplying the values of all paint splotches caught in the blast. The sixth portrait sees the addition of transformators, which change the colors of all the paint splotches in the same layer to one other color. The seventh and final portrait re-introduces target splotches, but they last longer than the ones introduced by the second portrait. Notes * A Brush with Destiny is an adaption of the 1994 arcade game Puzzle Bobble. Category:Ever After High website Category:Video games